


Double Drabble: An Understandable Misunderstanding.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Citadel, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jay_linden: Hugh/Ioan: Okay, but what I really MEANT was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: An Understandable Misunderstanding.

Ioan is an obedient submissive. He is very good at improvisation and figuring out what Hugh's thinking when all Hugh can vocalize is that he wants Ioan on his knees right now and with his mouth doing something that isn't talking. Ioan is also good at maintaining various illusions, which comes in handy in roleplay scenes. Ioan takes pain well and is very responsive. Ioan is well-trained and good at what he does. Hugh has no complaints.

Right now, Hugh really wishes Ioan were new at this. Right now, he is staring at body paint.

"I matched the colors with the sample you gave me," Ioan explains. "It took some mixing, but I got that lime green you wanted. I think it'll clash with the sheets, but that's master's prerogative, of course."

"Um," Hugh says.

"It's okay," Ioan says. "I know aesthetics are secondary."

"Um," Hugh says.

"The containers aren't spill-proof, but I'll transfer the paint over once you've actually said something and I don't have to tweak the shade again."

Hugh thinks about mentioning that he was planning to do some DIY painting in the attic. And then he thinks about licking Ioan's thighs clean.

"It's perfect," he says.


End file.
